Azure Dreams
by SakuraKurosaki
Summary: It's a half-year after the decimation of Cephiro's Pillar System. Hikaru must cope with her feelings for Lantis and her distress due to missing him. But Umi and Fuu feel the same, so can get back to Cephiro? Will love survive? R&R please!
1. Solace

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth, it belongs to CLAMP! ^_^ CLAMP rocks, they're my favorite mangaka. Go buy some Chobits to support or something.  
  
This story takes place a half-year after the decimation of the Pillar System. There's going to be some Hikaru x Lantis, Fuu x Ferio, and maybe an Umi x Ascot x Clef love triangle, depending on how creative I'm feeling =P  
  
"How much longer do I have to cry before tomorrow's light? A night full of sorrow..."  
  
Chapter One - Solace  
  
"He's in the back of your mind  
  
all of the time  
  
learn to forget  
  
love. leave. forget.  
  
And when I sit alone  
  
I think of what you said  
  
"better off just friends"  
  
I'm better off just dead  
  
And the hardest thing I do  
  
is wake up without you  
  
when everything falls apart  
  
the emptiness leaves a mark"  
  
"One season too late" by Keepsake  
  
Silver moonlight shone through a side window, the moonbeams gently washing over the figure that was laid on a single mat in the center of the floor. Hikaru Shidou cracked open her eyes and turned her gaze to the full moon outside. 'Was he able to see the same beautiful moon?' She asked herself silently. She reached for her chest and curled her fingers around the golden locket that he had given her the last time that she had been in Cephiro. The gold element was cool to the touch, but brought back a flood of warm memories. The last time Hikaru saw him he had smiled at her so tenderly... but then she had to leave. After Cephiro's need for a pillar had been abolished, there was no reason for her to stay there as a Magic Knight. Almost a half-year had gone by, and Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu were in high school. The last time Hikaru had seen Lantis; they had finally acknowledged their mutual feelings for each other. It only took that one gentle smile, and the tender look in their eyes had said it all. Poor Lantis had no one now. The same cruel fate that had snatched his elder brother from him had also stolen his best friend. And that was why... that was why...  
  
"I want to be there for him!" Hikaru said out loud, as she sat up in a sitting position. She looked around, with the realization that she might never see him again hitting her full force. With this thought, Hikaru covered her face with her delicate hands and began to weep bitterly, the salty tears sliding down her cheeks. She felt as if her heart was shattered beyond repair and that nothing else could possibly make her hurt more than she did at this moment. She finally lay back down and pulled her blanket well over her head, and soon fell into a fitful rest devoid of dreams.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
The next morning Hikaru woke up to the warm rays of the morning sunlight resting on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up, using her right fist to rub the remaining sleep from her eyes. She felt horrible and didn't even want to live, let alone get out of bed. This wasn't like Hikaru at all, but she felt so helpless. She had fallen for Lantis... hard. And just that should have made her feel content, but she missed him horribly.  
  
"It's Saturday... I've got to meet Umi and Fuu today at noon." she remembered, using that little bit of motivation to drag her body out of bed. Hikaru went through her closet and grabbed the first outfit that caught her eye, not even caring enough to make sure it matched. Even though it was a Sunday, Hikaru had put on her newly pressed Itoshima High School uniform. The charcoal pleated skirt and grey vest seemed to match her mood, but the lovely crimson bow was a cheerful splash of color that nicely accented her own red hair. Hikaru trudged to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water, then made sure to brush her teeth. When she lifted her head up and looked into the mirror Hikaru could hardly recognize the hollow and empty face that stared back at her. The expression that adorned her face was one of sorrow, and her eyes were downcast. Nowadays, Hikaru found it difficult to smile. No one would ever believe that the ever cheery and optimistic Hikaru Shidou could get this messed up over something seemingly so little. But why couldn't she just be happy? After all, with the help of Umi and Fuu she had saved Cephiro from the threats that it faced. She made so many new friends from countries other than Cephiro. She had even been able to achieve what Lantis had wanted, the decimation of the Pillar system. The very system that forced him to witness the tragedy that Zagato had endured with Emeraude. Now, no one would ever have to go through a life devoid of love ever again. So everyone should be happy, right...? Everyone except for Hikaru, it seemed.  
  
"No... I won't cry now. I've got to be strong." she chided herself, pushing away the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. After she finished in the bathroom, Hikaru joined her brothers for breakfast. When she entered the room they all looked up at her with concerned and sad expressions. They were all worried about their baby sister, because this was the second time that she had acted so depressed to this extent. But Hikaru always preferred to fix things on her own so they let her be. With another heavy sigh, Hikaru slipped on her shows and strode out the door.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Not even the beauty of the lightly falling sakura petals all around her was able to bring a smile to her face as she walked down the quiet streets toward the park at Tokyo Bay where she was meeting her two best friends for a picnic lunch. As she walked, Hikaru kept her eyes shifted to the ground, her feet dragging slightly as she walked. 'I wonder how long I'm going to feel like this? I can't go on like this. I need him. Oh, Lantis.' Hikaru reached the outskirts of the park, and she looked up, using her hand to shield her eyes from the bright sunlight as she sought out her friends. 'I had better at least try to look happy for them. I can't let Umi and Fuu worry about me!' she thought, rubbing her eyes one last time and allowing a small (although forced) smile to spread across her lips.  
  
"Miss Hikaru!"  
  
"Hikaru!" They were calling her name. Hikaru whirled around with that smile plastered onto her face, and she looked to her friends. Fuu and Umi did not change much, and it didn't surprise Hikaru to see that both of them were wearing their own high school uniforms. Fuu attended Tamagawa Gakuen, a private high school. Her uniform consisted of a crisply pleated brown skirt with a matching jacket, and a green tie at her throat. It made Fuu look very mature, but it didn't take much to do so as Fuu was always the mature one of the trio.  
  
"Miss Hikaru, it's very nice to see you today", Fuu said with a kind smile. Her emerald eyes twinkled as she smiled down at her much shorter friend. She held in her left hand a large set of lunchboxes, containing their picnic lunch no doubt. They were tied together with a pink cloth covered with a bunny rabbit print.  
  
"Hey Fuu, Umi. It's nice to see you guys too!" Hikaru said, giving a genuine smile in spite of herself. Umi grunted another greeting as she walked closer to Fuu and Hikaru, struggling under the weight of a foldable lawn chair. Umi, the daughter of a very wealthy and active political couple, attended Seisen International, a private all-girls high school. Her uniform was a colorful array of blues, which complimented Umi's natural power-blue hair nicely. An actual laugh erupted from Hikaru's throat, as she found Umi and her chair quite humorous. Leave it to Umi, a total princess, to bring a lawn chair to a picnic.  
  
"What's so funny, Hikaru?" Umi asked with a grin, pretending to be miffed. She shifted her weight, but unsuccessfully because she ended up dropping her chair onto her left foot. "Yeowch!" she yelped, hopping up and down on her uninjured foot. Fuu placed her right hand on her temple, massaging it gently as she cringed while imagining Umi's pain.  
  
"Umi, you okay?" Hikaru questioned, concern shining in her eyes as she suppressed laughter.  
  
"Yes, Miss Umi, that looked quite painful. It appears that you should not have bothered yourself to bring that large chair." Fuu chimed in.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for your concern." Umi replied, kneeling down to set up her chair. She plopped into it with a sigh, then removed the shoe of her injured foot and began to massage her toes. "Let's sit here so I don't have to move this chair anymore for awhile!"  
  
"As you wish Miss Umi" Fuu said with a smile. She looked up to the clear blue sky, with a few traces of clouds dotting the horizon. It was such a beautiful day. "I'll bet Cephiro is back to it's original state now. but even more beautiful." she said to herself quietly, a wistful tone overtaking her voice.  
  
"Fuu, did you say something?" Hikaru asked, curious about what she had missed out on.  
  
"Nothing important, I'm just thinking to myself. Now, let's eat the lunch that I brought!"  
  
"All right!" Hikaru replied cheerfully. It seemed as if she had temporarily forgotten her distress, because Umi and Fuu were the best friends ever, always able to take her mind off of her pain. 


	2. Realization

Ah, another chapter to add to the insanity :D I wrote this fanfic over a year ago, and I'm finally typing it up and correcting errors. So this is the work of a crazy 15-year-old that you're reading here folks. The difference between then and now is that now I'm just a crazy 17-year-old ^_^ R&R please!  
  
Chapter 2 - Realization  
  
"It seems like every day's the same  
  
and I'm left to discover on my own  
  
It seems like everything is gray  
  
and there's no color to behold  
  
They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah  
  
Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here"  
  
"Fine Again" by Seether  
  
"Ahhh. that hit the spot." said Umi with a content sigh. "Fuu, your cooking is great!"  
  
"I'm not sure I'm as good as you, Miss Umi, but thank you for the compliment. I did enjoy making it," replied Fuu, smiling at her blue-haired friend. Fuu glanced over at Hikaru, and Hikaru caught her gaze, giving her a smile.  
  
"What's on your mind, Fuu?" implored Hikaru. She looked so relaxed as she returned her attention to the blue sky above. The three friends were all lying on their backs on the blanket, a tranquil feel to the air as they gazed upward. Hikaru had been absentmindedly playing with her crimson braid the whole time, her fingers unable to rest. She remembered the way she felt earlier that morning and frowned. Fuu took all of this in, as she was very good at guessing her friend's feelings. She could tell that something wasn't quite right with Hikaru. It felt just like the last time they had returned home, when all three of them would cry bitter tears when they were alone. Was Hikaru upset about something having to do with Cephiro? Well, that was just something that Fuu was going to have to find out.  
  
"Hikaru." Fuu started gently "Umi and I have been worried about you. You haven't been the same in quite a while." Hikaru said nothing, but turned her face away from her friends. She couldn't bear to let them see her cry. Hikaru hated letting her friends see her in such a state; it seemed uncharacteristic of her to act so weak. What happened to the girl whose heart was strong enough to be worthy of being the pillar? It was too late, a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. Hikaru winced, then hastily brushed it away.  
  
"Oh, Hikaru. it's okay if you don't want to tell us, but please, if it hurts this much. don't keep it to yourself. We care for you, and it's okay if you share your pain with us." Umi told her, choking up. It really did hurt her to see her friend is this sort of pain. And to think that she was holing it up within herself, afraid to share it. 'Just like me.' Umi realized, cursing herself for not trusting in her friends enough to talk to them. Umi sat up and moved over to where Hikaru lay, wrapping her arms around the much smaller girl's slender body. That was all it took for Hikaru, as she began to sob, her body shaking with each powerful cry. Umi felt helpless with Hikaru in her arms. She didn't know what she could possibly do to ease her friend's pain.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't realize." Fuu started, her voice faltering. 'I see. Hikaru is severely depressed. Maybe I am as well. Oh, Ferio. I wish you could be here with me' Fuu thought, sighing. Hikaru had begun to quiet down, it seemed as if she was out of tears. "I think we need to have a serious talk. But not here." Fuu said, looking around at the concerned onlookers who surrounded them. "How about we go back to my house, for some girl talk?" she suggested. Hikaru looked up and nodded earnestly, her cheeks stained with the remnants of tears.  
  
"Good idea." she said. "I'd like that." With that, she stumbled to her feet. Umi and Fuu also stood up, gathering their things.  
  
"Shall we have a sleep over?" Fuu asked with a small smile, her emerald oculars shining mischievously. "It would be nice to have some girl time together."  
  
"Yeah, sounds great," answered Umi, her eyes downcast. She felt that if she met her friend's eyes, she too would begin to cry. "So your house at 5 then, Fuu?"  
  
"Yes. You'll both be okay until then, right?" asked Fuu, always concerned as usual for her friend's safety. It seemed as if they were in no condition to walk home like this, but she trusted their judgment.  
  
"Yeah, Fuu, we'll be fine." Hikaru told her, forcing a smile as she rubbed her eyes. Umi nodded in agreement. "I'll see you both in a few hours."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hikaru. Hikaru." a voice called to her. There was darkness on all sides, save for a glow that emulated from her own body as she stumbled through the darkness. Where was she?  
  
"Who's there?" whispered Hikaru "who is calling me?" she asked louder. Hikaru held her hand out at its full length, but could not even see her own hand due to the darkness that engulfed her. Even the glow that came from her body faded, threatening to disappear forever. Suddenly, Hikaru found herself outside. There was no grass on the ground, and jagged rocks stuck up from the earth all around her. The sky was a dark, vicious shade of black, and it was heavy with storm clouds that threatened to open up and drown her with the rain that they surely carried. Hikaru looked around at the barren, desolate landscape. "I recognize this place," she murmured to herself. "Cephiro? But it can't be." The sky suddenly opened up, and a downpour began. The rain came down hard, soaking her to the bone as her school uniform absorbed the water. She walked further, and then came to a familiar location. There was a small shelter that some of the rocks had formed, and under it she saw. herself? Yes, there she was. In her arms was a familiar ball of fluff. It was Mokona! Next to her, stood Lantis. He was so handsome, with his dark features and black hair. Hikaru noted how ridiculously short she was compared to him, as her other self stood only up to his waist. "This is the past. Why am I seeing this now?" she asked out loud. Seeing Lantis like this now only made her realize how much she missed him. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye and slowly ran down her cheek. She made no move to wipe it away. There was a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder. When it ended, she found herself inside the old Cephiro castle. Once again, she observed her past self as "past Hikaru" stood in the doorway to a brightly lit room, staring at Lantis as he sat at the fountain. Hikaru wasn't wet anymore, but she was still uncomfortable watching this rerun of her past. The Hikaru she was watching was still so innocent. Not too innocent, as she had suffered plenty due to having her hands stained with the blood of Princess Emeraude, and High Priest Zagato. Hikaru watched as her past self slowly made her way to Lantis, a determined look adorning her youthful features. They began to talk, and although Hikaru couldn't make out the words right now, she remembered this conversation by heart. She watched as Lantis bestowed a gift upon her, the golden locket that had once belonged to his mother. It touched her so deeply that he trusted her enough to give her such a precious gift, and since then she had never taken it off. Hikaru cherished this memory the most, because it was a significant breakthrough in her relationship with Lantis. Her heart wrenched in agony. Oh god! How she wanted to be there with him! "I get it. these are my memories. But why?"  
  
"You finally realize this. Oh Hikaru, do you feel pain?" that voice asked, sounding as if the speaker genuinely cared.  
  
"Who are you? Tell me."  
  
"Hikaru, your pain is my pain." Once again, Hikaru found herself surrounded by the everlasting darkness. She panicked, not knowing where she was as she ran blindly through the dark. After running for a few minutes, Hikaru stumbled over her own feet and then stopped as she tried to catch her breath. There was no light, not even the faint glow that had been on her body just awhile before. Hikaru began to cry; she had never felt so lost in her whole entire life. "Hikaru, you love him. Why can't you see him?" asked the mystery voice, now sounding so familiar, yet Hikaru could not place the owner of this voice.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" she cried in return. Suddenly, the ground felt as if it was crumbling beneath her, and Hikaru began to fall through. "No." Hikaru tried to yell out for help, but she couldn't find her voice. She thrust her hands up, scrambling for something to grab onto in the darkness, but found nothing. Closing her eyes, she was about to give up when she suddenly felt a strong hand take hold of her own.  
  
"I won't let you fall, Hikaru. We're in this together." the sweet voice was the last thing that Hikaru heard, before waking up in a cold sweat. Hikaru shot up into a sitting position, and then looked around at her surroundings. She was in her own bedroom. When had she fallen asleep?  
  
"Nova." murmured Hikaru. Was it Nova that spoke to her while she was trapped in the darkness? In any case, it was getting late. Hikaru glanced at the clock on her desk before standing up. It was time to head over to Fuu's house. Hikaru stood up, rubbing her eyes blearily as she strained to look at her small, silver alarm clock. "4:17", the glowing digital numbers read. "So it's the late already, just how long did I fall asleep for?" she questioned herself out loud. Hikaru stood up out of her bed, then knelt to the floor and pulled a duffel bag from out underneath her bed, then loaded it up with her red pajamas, clothes for the next day, her hairbrush, and a toothbrush. She slid on her slippers, then picked up the bag and left her bedroom. As soon as she slid open the door and stepped out, she felt something cool and wet rub up against her hand. "Oh Hikari, are you worried about me too? Don't be. everything will be okay." Hikaru said to her dog, trying to reassure herself. If only the words that she spoke so confidently was the truth. She made her way down the hall, but stopped at the sound of voices.  
  
"You guys, I'm worried about Hikaru!" she heard, recognizing the voice as her elder brother Satoru's.  
  
"I know what you mean, she hasn't been the same since she came home from Tokyo Tower a few months ago. It's just like the time before it! What could have happened to our sweet little Hikaru?" Kakeru asked sounded panicked.  
  
"What if she was mugged by a gang of bandits?!" Masaru exclaimed. Hikaru shook her head, smiling lightly at her brother's worry but feeling a bit better when she realized how much they truly cared about her. Hikaru stepped into the room that served as the training dojo, where they were sitting on mats.  
  
"Satoru, Kakeru, Masaru. I'm going to sleep over my friend Fuu Hououji's house. Is that all right?" she asked, biting her lower lip. Her three brothers looked at each other and nodded. She was worried that they might say no, because they were so overprotective of her.  
  
"Of course, Hikaru," Kakeru said matter-of-factly. "Have fun". Hikaru nodded her thanks and gave them a smile, and then left the dojo.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I know my chapters are short =P but bear with me here. I like the whole "short and sweet" thing. Look for more in the next few days. I'm leaving for JAPAN soon! Yes, the golden land of anime! ^_^ I'll be sure to write every night. Okay, you know I say that now but I'll probably be clubbing in Shinjuku =D 


	3. Resolution

Ah, another chapter @_@ Magic Knight Rayearth fics are so unappreciated compared to the fame that Final Fantasy VII and Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon get.  
  
Thank you to all of the nice people who have been reviewing this story! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth; it's the wonderful creation of CLAMP, the best and most creative mangaka ever.  
  
Chapter 3: Resolution  
  
"Can't you see that I wanna be  
  
There with open arms  
  
It's empty tonight and I'm all alone  
  
Get me through this one  
  
Do you notice I'm gone?  
  
Where do you run to, so far away  
  
I want you to know that. . .  
  
I miss you  
  
I miss you so"  
  
"Letters to You" by Finch  
  
"Diiing dooong", sounded the buzzer as Hikaru Shidou anxiously rung it, then waited outside the gates to her friend Fuu Hououji's large home. Fuu heard the noise and glanced outside the window, seeing Hikaru standing outside of the gates, then noted as Umi rounded the corner, walking closer to her residence. Both of her friends had overnight bags clasped in their hands. Fuu smiled, happy that both of them had managed to get permission to stay overnight at her place. But she was a bit preoccupied with making last minute additions to the munchies that she prepared for them, because what kind of sleepover would this be if it were devoid of munchies?  
  
"Kuu?" Fuu called, trying to get the attention of her elder sister. "Would you kindly let Hikaru and Umi in? I'm trying to finish something at the moment." requested Fuu.  
  
"Anything for my little sis" Kuu called back, and then walked through the kitchen, stopping to affectionately tussle Fuu's hair before walking back out to go let in her sister's friends. Fuu grinned, then hastily smoothed her hair back down before going back to fixing the munchies. A few moments later, Umi bound into the kitchen, followed by an unusually meek Hikaru.  
  
"Hey, Fuu! Let us help you with that, no need to do it yourself!" Umi said, running to Fuu. "Besides, and expert baker like myself could definitely come in handy!" she finished with a wink.  
  
"Okay then, Umi, can you please whip up some cream cheese frosting for the carrot cake?" requested Fuu with a giggle. She noticed that Hikaru wasn't as animated as she normally was, and took this as a bad sign. The redhead had slunk against the wall, barely noticing what was going on around her, a hollow look in her haunted eyes. 'Oh, hopefully she'll feel better tonight. We need to figure out our true feelings and then what to do with them' Fuu thought tactfully. Umi had made herself busy around Fuu's familiar kitchen, pulling out ingredients and putting them into a large mixing bowl. "Hikaru, would you like anything to drink?" asked Fuu, playing the part of the hostess well. Hikaru looked up as she heard her name, but shook her head.  
  
"No thanks, Fuu. But I'd love one later" replied Hikaru. 'Darn, what do I think I'm doing? Fuu and Umi are worried sick about me, and here I am making it worse. I need to get over myself, for their sake. I hate it when I make my friends worry just because I'm depressed' she thought, slightly angry with herself because of her behavior. "Actually, Fuu!" she exclaimed, attempting to be cheerful "I'd like some cream soda if you've got it."  
  
"Of course, Hikaru! It's your favorite so I always have it here, ready in case you come over." Fuu replied with a smile. It looked like Hikaru was cheering up, but she hoped that it wasn't just a front. Back in Cephiro, Hikaru would always try to cover up her own pain just so she and Umi wouldn't worry about her. Fuu left the cookies that she was decorating and went to the refrigerator, opened it up, and pulled out a glass bottle containing the cream soda that Hikaru liked so much. She handed it to Hikaru, who gave a grateful smile before opening the bottle and taking a long sip of the cold liquid.  
  
"Thanks Fuu. I needed that," Hikaru said with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Hikaru! Want to lick the spoon?" asked Umi with a grin. She pulled a wooden mixing spoon out of the frosting that she had made, and it was covered with the delicious white frosting that Umi knew Hikaru liked.  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Hikaru, rushing over to Umi. 'My friends are the best,' Hikaru thought 'they are trying their hardest to cheer me up.' Hikaru took the spoon that Umi offered her, licking off all the frosting, making sure not to miss even the slightest bit.  
  
"I think we have enough munchies now," Fuu noted with a smile. "Let us go to my bedroom now, where we can indulge in these goodies and have some girl talk."  
  
"Good idea, I can't wait to eat those cookies that you made, Fuu." Umi said, poking herself in the belly as it growled in hunger. Hikaru laughed and poked Umi's belly too, and Umi playfully swatted her hand away. This provoked laughter by all three girls and for a few brief moments it felt like all was right with the world. Fuu picked up the plate full of beautifully decorated cookies and motioned toward the door.  
  
"This way please." chirped Fuu. Umi followed carrying the carrot cake, with Hikaru trailing behind. The trio exited the kitchen, and when they got back into the main entrance, Hikaru couldn't help but admire the beauty of Fuu's large, yet simple home. The wooden floors practically sparkled as rays of the late afternoon sun splashed over them from the large windows, which had billowing ivory curtains. Everything was tidy and in it's place, noted Hikaru. Fuu's home was a far cry from the rustic dojo that Hikaru's family lived in. Despite this, she smiled because she still loved her home. After all, it contained her family and her best animal friend, Hikari. After ascending the flight of stairs, they walked through a brightly lit hallway until they reached Fuu's bedroom. It wasn't the first time that Hikaru and Umi had been in Fuu's bedroom, but it was always a nice experience because Fuu's room was so cozy. Unlike the rest of her house, Fuu did not have a hardwood floor, but a fluffy Kelly green carpet. Her bed frame was a rich oak, and her bedding had a tropical print of rich green leaves and yellow blossoms on it. All of the furniture on the room was oak, so Hikaru figured that it was probably a set. Everything in Fuu's room had a place and Hikaru couldn't help but marvel at how neat Fuu managed to keep everything. The only visible signs of someone inhabiting the bedroom were a slightly messy pile of archery equipment in the corner. The walls were a pristine white color and there were no posters, but next to Fuu's bed was a photo frame that contained a picture of Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu from the day they graduated from the eighth grade. But that wasn't what Hikaru was looking for. When she spotted Fuu's Playstation 2 and neat stack of RPG's, Hikaru skipped over to them.  
  
"Oh yeah! I want to get further in Star Ocean tonight!" she exclaimed with an excited whoop. Ever since Umi and Fuu described an RPG to her while they were in Cephiro for the first time, Hikaru had been dying to try on out. She didn't have any systems of her own, but Umi and Fuu were more than happy to give her time on theirs.  
  
"Hikaru, let's wait until later to play games. We're here because we need to discuss something." reminded Umi. It pained her to have to be such a downer when Hikaru was clearly enjoying herself but they really did have to take care of something else at the moment. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu sat cross-legged in a triangle shape, with the warm goodies between them. Fuu delicately picked up a cookie and began to thoughtfully chew on one end of it. After a moment, she spoke, trying to remain as tactful and polite as she usually was.  
  
"I've noticed lately that the two of you have no been yourselves. But I must confess that I've been having problems of my own. You're problems." began Fuu, "Are they related to Cephiro in any way?"  
  
"You too, Fuu?" asked Umi sympathetically. It seemed like Fuu's observation was right-on with Hikaru as well, for the thin redhead had sat back and drawn her knees to her chest, clutching her legs. At the mention of Cephiro, a sorrowful look came into her eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me, but ever since the day we left I've felt so unfulfilled. It's like I left a part of me back in Cephiro. I just don't feel the same anymore." Umi and Fuu heard a sniffle, and they turned their attention to Hikaru.  
  
"Hikaru. . .?" Fuu inquired gently, "Do you feel the same?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I feel this intense pain in my chest when I think of Cephiro and what we had back there. I do love Tokyo, but I really. . . * sniff * I really miss Lantis!" she cried out, holding back tears. At the mention of Lantis' name, Hikaru's right hand flew to her chest so that she could grasp the golden locket that he had given her.  
  
"Oh, Miss Hikaru. . . I feel the exact same!" Fuu told her, leaning over to give Hikaru a hug. "I miss Ferio terribly." Umi looked at her two friends, the confusion that she felt turning into a dull ache in her chest. 'Who exactly do I really love?' she asked herself, 'Clef or Ascot? I'm so confused, I don't know my own feelings.'  
  
"What are we going to do then?" Umi asked out loud. Hikaru wiped the tears from her face and Fuu drew back. Both of them looked at Umi. It was time to reach a resolution to this problem that the three of them were suffering from.  
  
"We go back. Back to Cephiro!" Hikaru said with fierce determination. Umi and Fuu looked shocked at first, but began to smile as Hikaru's words sunk in.  
  
"But how could we get back there?" asked Fuu worriedly.  
  
"We can, no we will find a way." Hikaru said, her eyes flashing. "If we could make it there once without the aid of a pillar, then we can do it again."  
  
"It's been six months," said Umi, her voice trailing off. "Time passes much quicker in Cephiro than it does here. For all we know, what we're searching for in Cephiro could already be gone." That statement was particularly depressing, and the three ex-Magic Knights frowned as they thought about that.  
  
"Then we leave as soon as possible." Hikaru said, nodding.  
  
"Right" agreed Umi and Fuu in unison.  
  
* * *  
  
Hehehe ^_^ another chapter past, and this time the Magic Knights have reached a resolution. Finally, because I was getting tired of all the depressing angsty-ness. Ah, young love =P look for chapter 4 soon and always remember to review!  
  
- Sakura Kurosaki 


End file.
